


The Blast-from-the Past Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [100]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This tidbits file is a little different than the others in that the tidbits within are incredibly....old.  While attempting to clean out my fic folder I came across some of them, and the authors have graciously allowed me to post them.  Many of these were written within the first few months of senad's inception, so for you old timers on the list, they might ring a faint bell, but for most of you these will be new.   If I find more of this type of stuff, there will be other files like this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blast-from-the Past Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

**Author's Note:**

> This tidbits file is a little different than the others in that the tidbits within are incredibly....old. While attempting to clean out my fic folder I came across some of them, and the authors have graciously allowed me to post them. Many of these were written within the first few months of senad's inception, so for you old timers on the list, they might ring a faint bell, but for most of you these will be new. If I find more of this type of stuff, there will be other files like this.

## The Blast-from-the Past Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined. 

Pairings: J/B (mostly!)  
Rating: the whole range, including NC-17 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

There once was a young man named Blair  
Who had THE most incredible hair  
When he dyed it bright green  
Twas a sight to be seen  
See he dyed his hair... EVERYwhere! 

* * *

There once was a laddie named Jim  
Who worked very hard to stay slim  
He fucked every day  
Broke a sweat with each lay  
Now his boyfriend is more fit than him! 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

A Haiku For Blind Man's Bluff 

Walking in darkness  
I step into the fire  
My Guide; you need me 

holly 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Re: this is up on a certain someone's web page, but we thought it could stand to be re-posted here too. 

Cooking with Jim and Blair...  
by Kim and Linda 

"Blair--how much longer before dinner?" 

"Not long Jim, why?" 

"Do I have time to take a shower? Feeling kind of sweaty after working out." 

"Yeah...hey, c'mere for a minute first, okay?" 

Jim walked to the kitchen, a puzzled look on his face "What's up, Chief?" 

Blair pressed the bigger man up against the counter, and wound his arms around Jim's neck, pulling his head down. "I am, actually. Thought I could help you with that shower thing," he replied before pressing his lips against Jim's. 

"Mmm...How?" The bigger man gasped. 

"Like this," Blair responded, pulling Jim's tank top over his head and tossing it on the floor. Before Jim could reply in any way, Blair's tongue darted out and began stroking across Jim's chest, paying close attention to the pink nipples that were now peaked from excitement. He laved each one in turn with his tongue, then returned to scrape his teeth gently across them, nipping gently. 

Jim moaned and threaded his fingers through Blair's hair, holding that wonderful, tormenting mouth close to his aching flesh. Blair rubbed his face over Jim's broad chest, the tang of sweat tickling his nose. He felt Jim's flesh ripple under his mouth as he sucked a taut nipple deep into the warm recesses of his mouth, giving it a soft bite. He licked and nipped at Jim's chest, finding each droplet of sweat and washed the bare expanse of flesh clean. Jim growled deep in his throat, a fire building up in his gut under Blair's ministrations. 

Blair leaned his head back, grinning up at him, tempting him to capture the lush reddened lips. He could feel Jim's erection straining against the sweat pants. He darted his tongue out and licked at the corner of Jim's mouth. He pulled away when Jim tried to kiss him. Jim caught his face between his hands and tilted Blair's chin up. He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips over Blair's. Blair leaned into him, rubbing his hard cock over Jim's. 

"You are so sweet," Jim moaned as Blair rocked against him. Jim tightened his grip, biting at Blair's mouth and ground his body hungrily into Blair's. 

Blair groaned low in his throat as Jim's mouth moved over his, teasing with little bite against his lips before moving down, nibbling along his jawbone. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Jim's hungry mouth, breathing exploding in a gasp when the bigger man latched onto the skin with his teeth before sucking deeply. "Oh, yeah, man..." he breathed, trying to pull Jim closer against him. Jim bent him back a little further, exposing Blair's Adam's apple, swirling his tongue over it before sucking on it briefly. Blair shuddered at the erotic sensation and clutched at Jim shoulders as the other man began mouthing his nipples through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. The small nubs hardened into aching peaks as the warm mouth worried at them through the rough/soft cloth. 

"You've got too many clothes on, Sandburg," Jim growled low before ripping the T-shirt off Blair. 

Blair moaned his agreement as Jim began his own not-so-subtle torture, nibbling and sucking on Blair's now exposed nipples. He began to undo the fastenings of his jeans, pushing the offending garment down his legs as best he could. Once his own cock was free he started to push Jim's sweats off, his only thought now was getting Jim's cock loose, and into him. 

Blair worked his hands under the waistband and gave a quick yank. Jim's sweat pants pooled around his knees. Blair closed his hand around Jim's cock, rubbing a finger over the wet tip. A harsh grunt burst out of Jim, his hips surging upward to quicken Blair's grip. 

"Harder, Blair," he whispered the plea, and let out a hot breath when Blair complied with quick hard pumps. Jim arched his body over Blair's, running his hands down the smooth back of his guide. He caressed the satiny mounds, teasing at the cleft with his thumbs. He gasped when Blair suddenly let go leaving his throbbing cock thrusting out into emptiness. He moaned at the loss of sensation. 

Blair licked his lips, "You know what I want." Turning himself around in Jim's arms, he bent over at the waist, exposing his naked flesh. Hunger gnawed at Jim's gut when Blair slowly reached his hands around and pulled his butt cheeks open. 

Jim stared at Blair, seeing him exposed, vulnerable...his for the taking. He reached a hand onto the counter and grasped the bottle of olive oil that Blair had been using earlier. He poured a liberal amount into his hands, warming it slightly before dribbling it down Blair's cleft, coating the entire area. 

Blair moaned and arched his back when Jim slid a finger into his aching body. He needed this...needed him! "Please, Jim...I want it...give it to me..." 

"Patience, baby...You're gonna get it, I promise," Jim moaned when Blair tightened his muscles, squeezing around his finger. 

"That could be your cock, lover...hurry, please..." 

Jim slid a second finger into his lover's straining body, and watched in fascination as Blair relaxed and tightened himself around those fingers. He began rocking back and forth on them, and Jim felt his cock surge at the sight. "Okay," he said hoarsely, pouring more oil from the bottle. "You win." He coated his cock with the slick liquid, then placed it against Blair's anus. 

Blair sighed as he felt Jim place the head of his cock against him. Then, nothing. He looked over his shoulder. "Jim?" 

Jim grinned at him, eyes shining with love and desire. "How bad do you want it, baby? Bad enough to take it?" 

"Oh, yeah..." Blair grasped the counter for support, then pushed his body back against Jim's, impaling himself on the hard cock waiting there for him. He and Jim groaned in unison as hot, tight flesh opened and spread, welcoming into its warmth the throbbing hard flesh. Blair straightened up slowly, then braced against the counter and began moving against Jim, back and forth. Jim leaned forward, chest to Blair's back, also bracing, and allowed Blair to fuck himself on him. It was the most erotic feeling; to be penetrating in this position, and have Blair doing all the work. To have that tight channel enveloping him, moving around him as Blair slid back and forth on him. He groaned as he felt the unmistakable signs of orgasm beginning. His balls tightened up, filling with his offering to Blair. He reached a hand around to stroke Blair, bring him to completion with him. Blair growled when Jim's oil-slicked hand wrapped around his aching cock. He pounded himself back against his lover as the hand began to stroke him faster. Jim braced him a little more securely, then leaned his head down to nip at Blair's neck. The combination of sensations: Jim's cock in his ass; Jim's hand on _his_ cock; teeth nipping at his neck, overloaded his system, and Blair threw his head back, a wordless scream of ecstasy working its way up out of his throat. 

Jim felt Blair's body tighten around him, squeezing him in almost unbearable pleasure, forcing his climax. He slammed himself into Blair, and held there while wave after wave of pleasure rose and fell through him; hot juices warming Blair's insides. Blair leaned against the counter, hands grasping for support. Jim rested against his back, needing the support yet trying not to squash Blair with his weight. They held that position for several minutes, Jim still inside Blair, until Blair turned slightly in the embrace. "God, that was great, lover." He brought a hand up to caress Jim's face. "Kitchen sex--who'd have thought you could have so many uses for olive oil?" 

Jim smirked. "The Greeks," he joked. Then, more seriously, "That was great, Chief. You were so hot..." he broke off, eyes heating slightly as he remembered. "I still need a shower though..." 

**THE END!**

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Our latest merchandise for the fans of "The Sentinel" 

"Teddy-Blair"

Realistic looking - even into the tiniest detail !! (Not like the Barbies or Kens you had as a child) 

Genuine curly hair! Soft musky scent! 

The original size has been reduced to incredible 42cm! 

Your Teddy-Blair is not just dressed in boxers and undershirt! Included within the package are a flannel shirt and a nice pair of tight black jeans 

We know the clothes are being used extensively in play - Don't worry! 

All accessories including a leather jacket, a blue silk shirt and for formal occasions a tux are available separately! 

If you're not interested by now - just take a look at the additional feature (available in two versions) 

You wind up the clockwork or for the 2x1.2V battery powered version, simply squeeze his belly 

Your Teddy-Blair begs in a lovely soft spoken voice: 

"Hug Me!"

Available now in your local toy store for only 24.95 

Coming up soon: The Inflatable Sentinel 

Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

Finally we are proud to announce: 

"The Inflatable Sentinel"

A fully realistic life-size version of our famous Cascade P.D. detective! 

We have developed a special rubber-latex mixture that makes Jim's skin feel almost genuine and warm to the touch. But it isn't simply your usual rubber doll! 

Your Inflatable Sentinel comes dressed in pair of black satin boxers. 

Included in the package are a pair of trousers, a silk shirt, together with a leather jacket and white socks. 

As we are known to provide our toys with additional accessories, we also offer it for this product. 

Imagine your Inflatable Sentinel dressed in a dark blue Kevlar vest! 

But there's more! 

You can change Jim into his Army Ranger outfit! 

Just like the "Teddy-Blair", the Inflatable Sentinel comes with an additional feature! 

Search for the hidden valve. If you inflate Jim there, he will change into the panther. 

Yes! It's fun for the whole family!  
Available in your local store for only 99.90 

Coming up soon: Cascade P.D. Action figures Featuring Simon Banks and Joel Taggart 

Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

"I'm not sure it was a good idea to be dressed like this, Chief. I'm still having problems walking in these shoes." 

"You're doing nicely, Jim," Blair muttered under his breath. Then he continued louder, as he opened the door for his 'wife', "Come on, darling. You're going to like this bar. We'll just have a couple of drinks before going to bed." 

"Sure, honey." 

They walked along the bar to a table at the end of the room. Almost everyone turned to watch the unlikely couple. The tall, blonde 'woman' in the conservative blue dress, moving more or less gracefully in high heels she seemed sort of uncomfortable in. Her husband, with his dark long curly hair didn't seem to mind following her through the room. 

The original idea had been easy. They would act as decoys, posing as a newlywed couple and appearing at the places where all the other victims had been seen. Hopefully, the killer would notice them. 

Blair was comfortable with the plan and had been from the beginning, but Jim was making things difficult. He had only reluctantly gone along with it, Blair had to work his butt off to convince the Sentinel. Now Jim was behaving strangely, at least that was how it appeared to Blair. Partly in his thoughts, partly looking throughout the room, he didn't notice Jim stopping and turning to one of the guests at the bar. 

A split-second later, Blair _did_ notice as Jim got angry with the guy he was talking to. 

"Listen, you dirty scumbag. Keep your hands to yourself and off my back or you'll be sorry soon," Jim threatened the guest. 

"What is it, love?" Blair asked Jim. 

"Blair, darling. It's okay, I can manage this. I'll just break his nose," Jim said, in a tone of voice that sounded as if he was talking about the weather. Only the movements of his jaw indicated that the Sentinel's feelings were different. 

"You can't do that, dearest." Blair wasn't sure why Jim got _that_ angry, but if the older man wouldn't calm down, it would blow their cover. 

Meanwhile, the guy at the bar had noticed the interplay between them and leaning towards Blair, the stranger sneered, "Who are you, little ape? King of the Amazons? This chick is talking to _me_." He gave Jim a possessive pat on the ass. 

Blair didn't know what had come over him, but this creep's face in front of him and the gesture towards Jim had broken a barrier inside the anthropologist and he punched the guy without hesitation, knocking him off the barstool like a blown out candle. Then Blair dragged Jim off with him, taking the Sentinel by the hand and leading him to the table. 

"I could have done that, Blair," Jim said dryly. 

"Yeah, but this is a man's job, love," Blair snickered. 

FINIS (for now) 

Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

**LOVE CATS**

"You know that I'd do anything for you..." The Cure, "Love Cats"  
oo00oo 

Jim bent to touch pen to paper, signing his name in the space provided. He handed the pen to Blair, their fingers brushing. 

* * *

"You okay, man?" He heard Blair's voice distantly. He barely acknowledged it, staring morose out of the plane window down at the dull white clouds below. 

"Jim?" Blair pressed. "You're not having second thoughts, are you? I didn't pressure you into this, did I?" 

Pressured was putting it mildly. Bulldozed, that was more like it. 

Naomi had dropped by on another passing through visit. They'd put her up in Blair's room, the boys sharing Jim's bed; Jim learning to be less coy around Naomi, and more relaxed. He'd passed muster, and was now treated with the rarefied air of a worthy companion for her son. Little did he know that son had taken the opportunity to pour his heart out to his mother. 

Naomi had been shocked, and even dismayed at first; that a son of hers would want something so traditional, so conservative, so orthodox as marriage. Still, it was the prerogative of the young to rebel against their elders. 

That was Blair's true desire, and what baby Sandburg wanted, baby Sandburg got. 

Jim was no match for one Sandburg. Against two, there was no choice but to lay down and surrender. 

Not that he ever minded surrendering to Blair too much. 

So here he was, on his way to Hawaii with Blair, Naomi and Simon in tow as the wedding party. 

"Jim?" Blair prodded again. 

Jim finally acknowledged him with a tired look. 

"Just pre-wedding jitters," he explained. "You know, once bitten, twice shy." 

Blair's face shattered. "Oh, shit, Jim, I forgot. I'm sorry. This is too fast, isn't it?" 

"It's okay, Chief," Jim managed a wan smile. "I'm sorry Carolyn couldn't come. It would have given a sense of closure. You know, when we were still working together, still being friends, like there was always a chance, if I just tried harder..." he paused. "I don't want to make the same mistakes, with you." 

"Jim, you won't," Blair tried to reassure him. 

"Her solicitor called me cold, distant, perfectionist, career driven, stubborn, arrogant..." the words had obviously cut deep, still bleeding. "I wasn't, always, you know. Simon used to bag my arse for being too wild..." 

"Wild? You, Jim?" 

He shrugged, turning back to the window, the pale light shadowing his face. Blair had never noticed, or commented on the tiny holes in his earlobe, or the slight scar from having a tattoo removed. 

The flight attendant stopped by, offering her wares. 

"Jim?" prompted Blair, touching his hand lightly. 

"No, you go ahead and treat yourself, Sandburg." 

He watched as Blair stocked up, like they were going camping or something, not stuck up in first class on the way to the house of some friend of Naomi's. 

The flight attendant took another glance at them, and shook her head sadly as Blair rested a hand softly on Jim's shoulder. 

"Hey, big guy, we're engaged. You can start calling me Blair, you know." 

Jim turned with a wry smile. 

"Sorry." 

Blair shrugged it off, like he always did. "That's one of those distancing things. Just thought you might want to know." 

"Duly noted." 

Blue eyes watched blue so intensely his breath almost caught. God, I love you, Blair, he thought. 

Blair caught the sentiment, if not the words. 

"This'll be okay, Jim. You'll see: Practice makes perfect," he teased. He rubbed his hand down Jim's stomach, feeling the hard muscles beneath the T-shirt. "I love you. I want you. I respect you. I trust you. We'll be great," he assured. 

Sandburg's smile was infectious, his light shining in Jim's eyes as he leant forward to kiss him, brushing warm lips open, sliding into sweet wet warmth. 

* * *

He took a breath and stepped back. 

Blair ran a proud, possessive hand down the lapel of his charcoal suit. 

"You're positively glowing, Jim," he teased. He'd never seen Jim look so handsome, so formally attired. 

Jim blinked slightly in the morning sunlight which framed Blair, making him look like a grounded angel. He could swim forever in those blue eyes, that mouth. 

Unable to speak, he just looked; Blair, hair tied back with a silver clip, somehow managing to carry off a Fifties white cocktail jacket and black pants, bow tie, two plain silver dress earrings on one ear, as always, love burning in his eyes. He caught Blair again in a gentle kiss. 

"Is this where I throw the bouquet?" Blair asked, grinning breathlessly as he was released. 

Jim caught him in a playful choke hold. "I'll throw you," he promised. 

"Boys!" Naomi snapped. "Don't ruin Blair's hair before we take the photos, I depleted the ozone layer getting it just right." 

* * *

Blair had sat on the end of the bed as his mother had fussed over his hair, brushing it softly. 

"My little boy's all grown up," she murmured. 

"Hey, don't pull a Mom trip on me now," Blair smiled. 

"I won't," she promised. "I've always let you do your own thing, haven't I?" she paused, brush in her hand. "This is what you want, what you really want?" 

"Yes." He almost radiated happiness. "I love Jim. We're bound together in ways I can't even begin to fathom, sort out or understand. We're meant to be. Chosen to be. Guide and Protector. This is my path, you know?" 

"I know," she smoothed the brush over his hair. "You always were such a pretty boy." 

"Mom, it's a bit late to get clingy now." 

"I know. I guess I'm just making up for lost time. Last chance and all that." She leant forward and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Blair. Be happy." 

* * *

Jen 

* * *

End Blast from the Past Sentinel Tidbits file.

 


End file.
